


DISGNOSIA

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: *ARCHER真名泄露in弓枪要素*情节胡扯R-18





	DISGNOSIA

**Author's Note:**

> *ARCHER真名泄露in弓枪要素  
> *情节胡扯R-18

铝罐滚到一起撞出叮叮的声响，库丘林把喝空的啤酒暂且收到厨台，拿走杯子接了杯水递过来：“喂，茶没有，喝点水凑合凑合？对不住，我哪儿知道你真的不会喝酒啊。”  
还算有两分歉疚的意思……卫宫士郎撑着额头接下水杯，很想泡点醒酒用的茶，但重心像坡道上的圆球滋溜溜到处滚动，光是坐着都随时会歪倒的架势，颈椎呢，颈椎还不如刚下市的豆角结实。为了保住脖子不被沉重的脑袋压断，他老老实实喝光了库丘林送来的水，舌头被辛辣和苦涩驯服后再尝白水的味道，感到过分清冽、过分甘甜，甚至产生粘稠的错觉。  
“抱歉，Lancer，无关紧要的事改天再说吧，我得休息一下。”  
早知道就该坚决拒绝这家伙提着啤酒上门，想跟藤姐喝酒也打好招呼再来啊，“不喝怪浪费的”、“男人怎么能不会喝酒”、“再带回去麻烦死了”……搞得头昏脑涨，胃跟着闹起虚幻撕裂痛。  
“哎呀，好啦，既然是我的错，我照顾你就是啰。”库丘林把他从被炉里拖出来。  
“不用……嗯嗯嗯？”身体突然浮空，卫宫士郎睁开眼睛。该说不愧是爱尔兰的大英雄吗，枪之骑士的手臂平稳得像固定座椅，承托一个少年的重量不费吹灰之力。英灵拥有超越凡人的力量不足为奇，再加上这家伙古怪的性格，挣开算天方夜谭，士郎只能默许这种代步方式，英灵本人却露出意外的表情，啧道：“你怎么是个豆芽菜。”  
“凭什么拿我和你比啊？放我下来！”如先前所想，挣不开这家伙，纯粹是个臂力怪。  
库丘林抬起一条眉毛，脚步稳当：“唔？我十几岁的时候也比你高吧。”  
那当然，出生在妖精冢的光之子十七岁时已成为阿尔斯特首屈一指的勇士，作为战士而降生，第一眼瞥见太阳的金辉时恐怕已经几近察觉自己确实背负着某种使命了吧。总之面前这位英灵没和凛从书中读到的那样长着“三色长发、四色酒窝与镶嵌七颗宝石的虹膜”就好，不然他拼了命也要投影出点什么来防身。  
“干嘛。”库丘林见他一直盯着自己，还发出“呣——”这类费解的声音，忍不住问。  
“Lancer，你是不是和几天前比起来有哪里不一样了。”  
卸了战斗武装换成私服，问题不在这里。  
“才喝这点酒连眼睛都不好使了吗，英灵的形貌是固定的，哪会有‘不一样’这种事儿。”库丘林把他放到壁橱旁边，一屁股在榻榻米地板上坐下来，才不会好心到连被褥都帮忙铺好。  
“是吗……也对，但总觉得你变好了，不那么让人讨厌也更平易近人了……的样子。”  
自己说了什么鬼东西，措辞用得不太准呐。Lancer本身已经相当‘平易近人’了，连决意杀掉你时都会保持亲密的腔调，只不过——只不过最近好像打消了以狩猎或戒备的眼光来看人的想法，变得“安全”许多。  
如果以前他把自己看作“Saber的Master”，现在似乎当做有过一面之缘的普通人。  
如果以前是头凶兽，现在摸摸他的鬃毛似乎也没关系。  
“哦？”  
唉，没滋没味的平淡反应。  
还不够奇怪吗？我又没跟他很熟。少年坐在被褥上挖空心思淘换一个劝走不速之客的理由，布满雨意的藻味空气引得他耸耸鼻尖，像在嗅闻。这个季节不会下雨，室内却忽然闷得人心头发慌，好像海平面没过头顶，乌云降至眉间，他一把扶住晕乎乎的头：难道有闯入者从外部破坏了结界吗。  
“怎么啦小鬼。”爽朗的声音响起，非常近，近在咫尺。  
转瞬之间，卫宫士郎抓住险些被淹没忽略的盲区之锁。  
赤瞳的神子单手抛接一样巴掌大的瓶状物，里面透明清澈的药物想必曾经融入好心递来的那杯水，“哟，反应还不赖嘛。”在他试图重启混沌思维以辨别身体异常机能的那零点几秒时间里，“——抓到了。”库丘林笑嘻嘻地伸出双臂，拎羊羔似的把他拎到腿上。  
北欧人的鼻尖蹭到他的脸颊，便忽然能够看清睫毛，那双戏谑与谨慎各自参半的眼睛比夏至日正午的烈日更教人头晕目眩。热，疲倦，沉重，卫宫士郎感觉眼皮只差一微米距离就要闭合，却被某种由内而外、难以启齿的燥热烧得夹在天国与地狱之间，实难安眠。嘴唇密封契合，不准许漏出丝毫缝隙，符合本性的侵略举动倏而停下，开始一口一口轻咬他的嘴唇。  
不用太多力气，又确实留下痕迹，下唇，脸颊，鼻梁骨，握枪磨出薄茧的指腹拨开前额的短发刻写某个符号，大概库丘林此时心情好得很，所以可能也许甚至愿意在小事上动用原初的符文……  
Servant突然往后闪躲，动作纵然快过风速甚至破开空气发出轻微爆裂响，仍然被抹大拉的圣骸布勒住脖子，惊骇之余双手也卷进布团之中，“哇！？”大叫一声失去平衡重重地跌倒。  
“哈……哈，幸好有借来的杀手锏。”少年大口吞气，靠在墙边咳嗽了好一会儿，本打算用令咒叫来Saber，想起那个诡异药物造成的难堪现状即刻作罢，反正只要是男性都挣不脱那个红布的禁锢，至于Lancer——  
“什么啊！”库丘林用力分开手腕，就算岩石也早该露出一条裂纹，红布却完好如初。人影逐渐遮住日光，由远及近传来脚步声，他仰起头，看见卫宫士郎诡异地鼓着脸颊。  
瓶子里剩余的药水经由生涩的吻流进枪之骑士的喉咙。  
“咳，自己带来的东西还是自己消化掉吧。”

恍惚以为睡到了第二天，参考天气嘛……过去了一两个小时吧。他从哪句话之后突然睡着的？直着膝盖倒地吓了别人一跳。关节犹如缺油的齿轮，比起装满啤酒，脑海这会儿空茫一片，比灌了铅更难过，卫宫士郎被奇怪的呻吟声惊醒，撑起眼皮前好歹想起一个重要问题。  
“——Lancer！啊还好，没死啊。”  
刚醒来误以为紧蹭着自己的身躯是被褥靠垫之流，直到听清咚咚咚躁乱无章的心跳声。  
库丘林想必相当努力地挣扎过：束发用的细筒滑溜到马尾中段，耳后头发随之蓬散开来，汗湿发丝黏在他的颈后和侧脸；T恤跟榻榻米摩擦得卷起半截，露出线条紧实的腰腹部，裸露在外的皮肤无不浸满虚汗，发透着违禁品的绯红色，耳轮、锁骨、鼻尖亦然。仿佛只有以他为圆心、周身半立方米的地方才能呼吸到赖以存活的氧气似的，如此紧靠着他，半睁开溢满耻意的赤目，耐不住喘息：“哈……啊……哈啊……”  
心尖尖“咕咚”一声，仿佛饱熟的椰子坠进树底湖里，砸出了三尺高的水花。  
“Lancer，你没……等等，这个难道是？”  
四分之一左右药物混进水中被他喝下，经过一小时昏睡无意识地度过了作用期，现在只觉得身体有些麻酥酥的，自己生气起来却把剩余液体一股脑喂给了它的原主，此时恐怕烧得正旺。  
库丘林无暇回答，咬牙对抗内脏生出的炽灼感，当被问到“能怎么办”的时候抬起眼睛凶视前方，勉强挤出一句“啰嗦死了”。  
“自作自受有个限度，丢出去也不算好办法，被藤姐和Saber看见她们要以为我有特殊癖好了。”士郎试探性地问，“Lancer，英灵一直保持这种状态会怎么样？”  
“说废话之前，你就不能……把这玩意……解开？”  
“喂，当我傻吗。”  
“谁知道。”  
卫宫士郎足足坐在原地犹豫了一分钟，他绝不能给Lancer松绑，但即使对方是灵体，过量药水的量级已经达到毒的级别也说不定，不敢保证放置不管就没有致死的可能性。这事儿让他感到脸颊里藏了两个炸弹，从冒出某个念头开始哧哧发烫，少年跪坐在榻榻米地板上，把英灵的双腿分开放到自己腰部两侧——这样可以保证Lancer不会大幅度乱动，防止他挣扎起来动腿踢人，卫宫士郎往前倾身卡住男人的胯部：“这就好了！嗯？你那什么表情？”  
呣，等下，姿势有点……  
库丘林的眼神像看到了世界终结。  
“我才不要……和个连毛都没长齐的小鬼……”  
嗡——  
“什、你在想什么？！我什么都不会对你做啊？帮你把那个药……纾解开而已。”  
刚说完什么都不做，下一件待办事项就是要解开Lancer的裤子，士郎紧闭眼睛，说服自己平心静气，当做擦拭暖气管道之类的东西，伸进Lancer的底裤里抓住鼓胀滚烫的柱体机械地上下摩擦。以此释放出来应该能够降低一点儿热度，只要那家伙脱离生命危险安定下来，他立刻、马上、瞬间就会停手的。  
唔，筋络突兀到硌手，被指甲轻轻蹭到顶端，库丘林颤抖着嘶嘶吸气，夹紧双腿狠狠地别住他的腰，力道之大甚至让他有些想吐。  
“放开……蠢材，混账！呜，卫宫……”  
吸气声中不时夹杂几句模糊的咒骂，感觉上手交非但不能融解他被药物聚结成块的欲望，反而加剧其痛苦程度，士郎不由自主地睁开眼睛确认状况。  
虽然做好了心理准备，成年男子鼓胀的性器首先映入眼帘，仍然十分具有视觉冲击力，腹部肌肉形成的谷壑间溅上零星白色体液，双手双臂不得动弹的枪兵眼角堆着生理泪，企图将脸整个埋进枕头，那副不甘心的表情多少被情欲蹂躏得发软。少年发着呆以至于忘记把持力度，“呃呜！”水滴跨过英灵的鼻梁坠入枕套纤维之中。  
“那个……这个，痛、很痛吗？Lancer？”  
要怎么安抚他……  
士郎伸出另只手摸了摸库丘林的头，私心捋起一绺青色长发。  
格外绮丽之物。  
“哈……哈……”喘息声骤然放大，更为沉重，更为湿润，骂声软塌崩落，腰臀却紧绷挺高，几滴精液飞溅到胸膛和咬紧的唇，腹部狼藉，男人如释重负的身躯摔回床垫上，除去胸部剧烈起伏，两颗挺立的凸点撑起棉布布料，如同死了一般。  
卫宫士郎收走红布，无所适从，半身陷入流沙最坏的应对方法即为挣扎。  
而有些人生来喜欢哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“喂喂，小鬼，居然对我起反应了哦？”  
库丘林状似不满地斜眼瞥向别处，扯过枕头搁到自己脑后：“要试试吗。”

越靠近心脏部位的皮肤温度愈加滚烫骇人，脉搏突跳带来的震颤如蛇虫一举钻进指尖的神经末梢，他没有经验和数据来做比较，手心裹覆住的肌肉或许比异性更劲韧，具有弹性，且柔软温热。  
之于屈居下位的高大英灵，年青人类遭受的心灵冲击更为惨烈，不，不该说“更”吧，库丘林枕着自己的左臂歪头睨笑，一副完全不在乎的模样，哧哧笑声像砂纸把十七岁少年的脸颊来回搓得鲜红：“看你好像还没‘那方面’的经验嘛，想怎么做怎么摸索都随便你，只要别太无聊，算不算照顾后辈了？”  
露出饕餮相的家伙睫梢仍濡湿发亮，态度轻佻却并非在开玩笑或以自嘲的口吻发问。  
“——况且为了减轻骑士王的负担，你需要魔力吧，巧了，我正好富裕一点。”  
那是五分钟前的事，如同目睹现代人雕刻的圣洁英雄塑像瓦解崩落，断面散发出粘稠腥味，答应与否尚在其次，他的腰被Lancer的双腿绞住，无从逃脱。  
“摸索经验”，说得好听，到底要以取悦对方为主，士郎料到这是留了面子的报复，但最后一根稻草不着痕迹地落到头上：作为Saber的Master所持有的责任，又或者被药力推动本能，受本能驱使产生了混沌，听来难以拒绝。Lancer就是这样的家伙，粗暴迅速地解决对手，但不完全属于蛮干派，他细致的部分可能因为嫌麻烦的个性而雪藏了，所以不易发觉。  
原来评价有这么高吗？自暴自弃地扑下去啃咬胸前起翘的玫果，抽身磨蹭着胯下光裸的腿根，卫宫士郎并不知道自己实际已经这么做了，他的思考范围内时间几乎停止流动，这些举动不过是几秒之间对自己失控所做出的不着边际的猜测。  
“啊……嗯……哈啊……”  
充血挺立的乳尖被吮得刺痛，库丘林吐出几个单音节，刺痛一直通往下腹，仿佛那里有漩涡，散去的焦热苦痛感飞回胸腔，迫于药效折磨，他很难分清体感上的痛楚抑或舒爽，苦与甜统统溶归于烛泪般的热物质。汗珠趔趄着滑到鬓角，浸满冷汗的手指爬过他的腹、肋、髋骨，属于未熟期动物的指爪碰触到稍许肿胀的穴口，鲁莽地伸了进去。  
“好疼！”库丘林抱怨，“你也先说一声啊！”  
士郎顿住一下：“Lancer，你刚才说多余的魔力，是从哪里来的……？”  
无意识的发问使之像个上气不接下气的人偶，却比拥有灵魂时利落得多。  
“这事儿很重要吗？”库丘林撑着榻榻米半坐起来，伸出拇指和食指拉扯卫宫士郎的脸颊，热度足够烤熟青花鱼的两面：“你看起来挺不满的？说来听听。”  
“是……不，不是，随你喜欢吧。”  
从喘息骤然断掉的频率知道碰触穴口会使他不自然地屏住呼吸，甚至嘶嘶吸气，虽然痛，抬起眼皮露出的迷红色瞳仁仍然懒散倦怠，充满对现状的不耐。因异物插入而渐渐湿润的甬道禁不住咬缠着手指，即使止不住嗯啊呻吟，一面在少年的下唇留下带血的牙印，嘴唇厮磨，库丘林拉开精细的链条一把抓下底裤，弹出的性器令他面露喜色：“可以嘛你！”  
士郎吓了一跳：“Lancer！”  
“闭嘴，反正你家也不会有做爱用的东西，可真是个没意思又不负责的男人。”信口指摘一通，英灵伸出舌卷着筋络把性器含入口中吮吸，用舌面和嘴唇抚慰着濒临极限的硬物，丝毫没让牙齿碰痛对方。热腾腾的呼吸喷在下腹，“哇唔……！”士郎一下子蜷成熟虾，抓住青色的头发大口喘息：“哈，哈啊……Lancer，住手！”  
无论视觉、听觉、感觉，五感正在被无底深渊拉近、吞食、噬碎。  
那是人的口腔内壁的触感吗？绸缎一般柔滑，有东西不时收缩翻卷，潮湿而又舒服，魔力通过粘膜丝丝缕缕流进身体，热潮涨至眉心，神奇地有些困，但想到是那个Lancer在做就马上清醒过来，他的背上有些伤痕，如果皮肤看起来没有想象中那么白皙的话，说不定是密密麻麻叠如织网的疤。  
库丘林抓住卫宫士郎的衣服，强硬地往根部再咽了咽，喉咙被柱状物梗住便无法吞下多余的口水，透明液体很快溢出嘴角，蜿蜒流到下巴的位置。臭小子一言不合突然往前顶了一下，“呜！”他吐出口中的性器咳嗽，喉口激烈的翻腾感迟迟不去，话说回来，背上似乎落了春天的昆虫那样轻盈的小东西，刚才突然有些痒。濒临极限的肿胀性器仰着红色的脑袋，长长的涟丝连着他的下唇，真可爱啊，图像凭空刺激着他的胃底……脸上忽然多了新的湿意，抹了一把，味道和颜色是男性都绝不会认错的东西，精液挂在他的鼻梁和唇边，霎时浇灭了上下一身滚烫的欲情。  
“臭小子你他妈胆子不小啊？老子教教你怎么管好自己的老二？”库丘林腾地坐起来骂道。  
他很讨厌这个，尤其是今天。  
“抱歉，Lancer！”  
道歉却不为已经发生的事而说。相距不及咫尺，即使以敏捷著称的枪兵也难以防备，他没想到会有人蠢到用头做武器，不知有意为之还是找不到其他合适的着力点，士郎一头撞在他的右肩，传说乌鸦曾落于其上耀武扬威的地方，竟把他撞倒了——红布露出的一角被他瞥到，但卫宫士郎没有使用那玩意，冒着极大的死亡风险撑在上方瞪视他。  
看那样子有话非说不可，而且是临时想起来的。  
“……Lancer，我如果刚才投影武器的话，你已经受伤了。”  
“啊？凭你？别逗我笑。”  
“加上抹大拉的圣骸布，弄出伤口有可能吗？”士郎追问，目光透彻，像盛夏凝结的松油。  
从者作为兵器，始终戒备卷入圣杯战争的一切人与一切物，不会有哪一个愿意自行灼穿无敌的盔甲，除非他毫无自觉。无关速度和力度，只要库丘林对卫宫士郎多保持哪怕半分戒心，完全可以轻易躲开半吊子的突袭吧。  
“鬼知道你想说什么，如果你刚才做的事是为了说这些废话，我现在就杀了你。当然——如果有人拿你的事要挟我，我也会先结果你。”Lancer回答，直言不讳的作风还挺打击人的。  
“当然不是！”少年抱住男子的腰，把剩下的话忍在嘴里转了几圈，努力大声、流利地说出来，“不是那种问题！只是觉得Lancer不像以前的Lancer……好像对我很好，但不是因为我似的，算了，啊，不是感觉不好的意思。会让你有点危险……嗯……还有，虽，虽然是摸索……能不能告诉我……具体做法？我想让Lancer……舒服一点，嗯。没了。”  
没了。  
库丘林张开嘴，罕见地呆愣几秒钟，什么也没说又合上了嘴巴，五官皱成一团使劲揉揉肩膀，既没武装也没招出魔枪，半晌耳根脸颊红成一片，嘴里蹦出个操字，拽起衣服擦了脸。  
麻烦，麻烦死了，枪兵的心脏吵嚷着这样的话，加快的心跳声与自己胸腔里异常的震动和鸣，合成震耳欲聋的天鼓。  
不能忽视。  
无从停止。  
耳饰冰镇不了滚热的舌尖，迷情痴热将冷冽的金属征服。  
库丘林向右倾着脖颈，承接针刺般的啜吻，胸腔中的某物突然融化，暖流温养身体四处的回路，被火热的手指点燃，遍体焦灼。“不能的话就没办法了……”士郎喃喃地说，起身把他的上半身压回已经凌乱不堪的被褥上。愚痴的圣人，少年听到若有若无的言语和嗤笑，抬起头只见到一双无言的双眼，里面装的再非期待与不忿，仿佛坦然并心甘情愿地垂下矛戈，对其投诚。  
“我要开动了，Lancer？”  
“嗯。”  
“不舒服的话是因为你没有教我哦？”  
“嗯……啰嗦！”库丘林偏过头。  
早该如此了，把卸下的外壳丢到房间角落，彼此之间毫无遮拦，舌贴着舌，腹贴着腹，扣紧的五指是法阵，一旦完成便再无心逃脱。英灵抓过人类的另一只手，吮湿他的手指，不多的液体被涂抹到股间的入口，阴茎滑动，连同白色的痕一起陷进打开的双腿之间。库丘林仰着头，将牙齿咬得咯吱响，那点措施当然不管用，肛口痛苦地勒住粗壮的异物，引得自体争先恐后地分泌滑液，却还来不及作用，“啊，啊，不要，痛……”炙热性器贪婪并莽撞地推进肠道，几度尝试拔出再深入，直到能够一口气全部没入才安分片刻。  
过度纵欲也好蹂躏也好，裹住硬物的通道形同处女的甬道，每一点情动乃至筋络小小的抽缩都叫他夹紧尾骨，止不住呻吟，不可见地发着抖。  
卫宫士郎努力控制自己去啃咬库丘林的锁骨和皮肤，等他适应，紧致燥热的内里绞着人发痛，一连咬下了五个不肯消散的红痕才感到放松，似是自卫机制似的器官泌出液体润滑两人的连接处，英灵随之稍稍展开眉头，湿润的红眼珠移过来盯住他的嘴唇，然后，仿佛意识到身高差的局限性，突然喷笑。  
“Lancer……！”  
“对不住，我实在是，哈哈哈，我……嗯，嗯唔！啊！”  
士郎赌气似的退到几乎完全拔出，用力一撞之下竟发出“啪”的响声，润滑后的潮湿感与未消的吸附感抚慰神经，冲走理智，双手抓住身下人胸部的肌肉，闷头重复这组动作。性器时而从中溜出，再被送进痉挛的穴洞，撑开试图合闭的肛口，清晰、粗糙一下一下刮擦内壁，头顶的呻吟声逐渐提高并散去痛苦，带上颤抖的尾音。枪兵紧实的长腿交叉挂在他的腰上，随抽插颤动不断摇晃：“嗯啊，啊，哈啊……”仍不断分泌的肠液被带出体外，库丘林抚弄前端并扳起自己的腿，这样彼此都做得轻松。  
卫宫士郎的下腹撞击着他的耻骨，青涩动作引出啾啾水声。  
“Lancer……还好吗？”  
盛夏的松油会凝成琥珀，录下千年前的日光溜过枝条的丝痕。  
“嗯……还挺……值得表扬的。”他说。  
那小子的眼神一下子变得仿佛要灼穿他的脸，不知从哪来了力气，跪起来用腿支起他的后腰，双手拉开腿弯从上而下抽动，他躺着便能看到性器没入自己的身体，看到拔出时内里若隐若现的松垮肉质与时而飞溅的星点水液，配上注视自己的那双眼睛，何其荒诞——穴口一次一次吞进烫人的硬物，所介意的那一点被无意识地反复捣碾，口水和眼泪一齐迸出，体液两相混杂，把因激烈交合而上下颠动的视野弄得模糊不堪。  
卫宫士郎找来枕头，应要求垫在库丘林的下腹，抱怨只用一个姿势太无聊的大人翻身趴在被褥上，长发洒满汗湿的后背，枕头把臀部垫高，继而现出两个明显的腰窝。这家伙是标准的倒三角身材，没有多余的赘肉却也不显得形状过分突兀，令人羡慕得很，少年哼哼着扫开长发，理所当然地吻着英灵背脊的凹沟。  
“干嘛。”库丘林回头，士郎趴在他的背上，胯下硌着他的尾骨，双手绕到胸前却什么都不做，于是又问，“干嘛？”  
春天的小昆虫这次落上脸颊，爬到了嘴角。  
“啥都没。”卫宫士郎说。  
枪兵扬起眉毛直笑，分开腿催人快点。  
“啊……哈啊，咳……”逐渐忘记股间烦人的黏湿感，空白铺天盖地。

“你还真是没节操啊，就不怕卫宫士郎突然叫回Saber把你砍成两半吗？哎呀呀，那可真是有史以来死相最可笑的从者了。”  
醒来便听见熟悉的讥讽调，库丘林瞥了一眼几步外的背影，山风吹得头痛，想来是某人一直以来用于俯瞰冬木的战略地。  
“可不是所有人都像你一样毫无原则，话说回来，怎么没杀了我？你会好心当个搬运工，啊不对，入室抢劫犯才更合适吧，难道会有别的意图？”  
“嗯？”红色弓兵哼了一声，继续说着风凉话，“‘入室抢劫’吗……还真听不出是心满意足还是欲求不满的表述呢。”  
“嗨，我觉得没差别吧？毕竟舒爽的那事儿让人流连忘返，当然，只会捅的家伙还是算了，回家再练练吧。”库丘林故意说，感到身后腾起不详的气息就起身准备撤了。  
如他所想，夫妻剑幽然浮现于弓兵的掌心。  
“……是吗，我以为疯狗就是会喜欢痛一点，不过和我无关，因为是你没有教过我啊。”  
END.


End file.
